Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure
Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure (甘い戦士プリキュア Amai Senshi Purikyua) is one of FairySina's fanseries. It will replace Little Lily Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on sweets and fruits. Story Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure Episodes The Senshi Kingdom is a place full of sweets and kindness. But when a new villain invades and is taking over, they need help! Yukain Akira is a bright, joyful girl. She moves to Kanbi City, where she meets Mikatakiyoi Mayu and Nandaka Kokoro. She also gains the nickname Ichigo. Akira finds out she is a legendary warrior when she meets a creature named Cherry Senshi! Now she transforms into Cure Strawberry Muffin! Now, with Akira, Mayu, Kokoro, and a mysterious girl named Keiko, they are Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure! Can they stop Satō before it's too late? written by DaisyandMangaForever Characters Cures Yukain Akira (愉快ん昭 Yukain Akira)/'Ichigo' (苺 Ichigo) Voiced by: Watanabe Kumiko Akira is a very bright and joyful girl. She just moved to this town and met Mayu and Kokoro at school. She is not really good in study and sports but she is always trying her best. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry Muffin (キュアストロベリーマフィン Kyua Sutoroberī Mafin). "Popular berry meets delicious tarts! Sweet Cake! Cure Strawberry Muffin!" Mikatakiyoi Mayu (味方清い真優 Mikatakiyoi Mayu)/'Chocola' (ショコラ Shokora) Voiced by: '' Mayu is a very nice person. She always tries to help other people with their problems. At school, she is the student council president, and is very popular by the juniors. Her alter ego is '''Cure Chocolate Cookie' (キュアチョコレートクッキー Kyua Chokorēto Kukkī). "Crunchy biscuit combination with pure gentleness! Sweet Cherry! Cure Chocolate Cookie!" Nandaka Kokoro (何だかこころ Nandaka Kokoro)/'Hiraochi' (平落 Hiraochi) Voiced by: '' Kokoro is a very calm person. She only talks to her friends or to adult persons, if she has to. She is the one who has the most problems at school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Banana Biscuit' (キュアバナナビスケット Kyua Banana Bisuketto). "Find the right way with fruity fruits! Sweet Cake! Cure Banana Biscuit!" Tsuyohito Keiko (勁人敬子 Tsuyohito Keiko)/'Aji' (味 Aji) Voiced by: '' Keiko is a senior student from Densetsu Academy. She does not care much about other people. She is most of time alone or visits her grandmother. Her alter ego is '''Cure Coco Cream' (キュアココクリーム Kyua Koko Kurīmu). "Mysterious sweets for a single girl! Sweet Cherry! Cure Coco Cream!" Mascots Cherry Senshi (チェリー戦士 Cherī Senshi) Cherry Senshi is a mascot from this season. She resembles the fruits and gives Akira and Kokoro her powers. She always ends her sentences with "~Kinomi" which means "fruit" in japanese. Cake Senshi (ケーキ戦士 Kēki Senshi) Cake Senshi is a mascot from this season. She resembles the biscuits and sweets. She gives Mayu and Keiko her powers. She always end her sentences with "~Okashi" which means "sweets" in japanese. Little Pancake (リトルパンケーキ Ritoru Pankēki) Villains Other Locations *'Kanbi City' (甘美シティ Kanbi Shiti) - The girls' hometown *'Ichigoichi' (イチゴ市 Ichigoichi) - Akira's old hometown *'Densetsu Academy' (伝説学園 Densetsu Gakuen) - The girls' school *'Senshi Kingdom' (戦士王国 Senshi ōkoku) - Cherry Senshi & Cake Senshi's homeworld Items *'Berry Charms' - the girls' transformation item. The girls transform by saying "Fruity! Pretty Cure Sugar Rush!" *'Vanilla Sticks' - the Cures' main weapon. Trivia Gallery SWPClogo.png|This season's logo AkiraProfile.png|Yukain Akira's Profile Yukain_Akira.png|Yukain Akira's normal look Cure Strawberry Muffin.png|Akira as Cure Strawberry Muffin MayuCookie.png Mikatakiyoi Mayu.png|Mikatakiyoi Mayu's normal look Cure Chocolate Cookie.png|Mayu as Cure Chocolate Cookie References Category:FairySina's second Generation Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure